No me dejes caer
by agusds
Summary: Pan extraña mucho a Trunks porque el viajó hace dos años al extranjero, en las noches llora y está triste cuando nadie la ve  y nadie sabe que esta enamorada de él, pero una nueva noticia hace que el mundo de Pan se de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Una noticia inesperada**

Una chica de cabellos negros estaba sentada sobre su cama escribiendo en su cuaderno...

_"Ya no lo aguanto, no se como puedo mirarlo a los ojos sin decirle lo que siento, el sólo reiría y creería que es un capricho de niña pequeña, no se da cuenta de que yo ya madure, que tengo 19 años, que ya soy mayor. Siento algo muy fuerte por él, no es simplemente atracción... No se da cuenta que cada vez que se acerca hacia mi se me corta la respiración y se me acelera el corazón como si fuese a salirse de mi pecho, me tiemblan las piernas y siento que me voy a desmayar. Después que me dice una palabra me voy con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero él solo me ve como una amiga. Me da vergüenza pensar que llevo diez años enamorada de la misma persona, del mismo chico de cabellos lilas con el cual viaje al espacio y fue el mejor año de mi vida."_

_"Siempre es lo mismo, en las noches, tengo insomnio, las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo en medio de la oscuridad, y empiezan a caer con mas rapidez cuando recuerdo que no lo veo hace dos años por que hizo un viaje por trabajo al extranjero para poder ser el presidente de Cápsula corp. Pensé que iba a ser lo mejor para olvidarlo pero no lo funcionó, sigo pensando en el como cuando era pequeña."_

_"Guardar este dolor dentro de mi, me sofoca, me ahoga. En cualquier momento me voy a asfixiar. Tengo personas con quien contar cuando me pasa esto, como Bra, pero seria extraño contarle que estoy enamorada de su hermano, el único que me podría haber entendido era mi abuelito, pero el ya no esta conmigo"_

_"A él también, sobretodo en los días que me siento así. Pero tampoco puedo hablar con nadie sobre esto, porque cada vez que lo hice todos terminaban deprimidos y de alguna manera enojados conmigo por sacar ese tema"_

A la mañana siguiente Pan bajó la escalera para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde estaban sus padres desayunando.

-Hija ya te despertaste.

-Si papá, perdoname por el retraso, es que ayer tenia algo de insomnio, y bueno veras, no pude dormir bien.

-Esta bien hija, desayuna y lévate un abrigo que hace mucho frió afuera, no quiero que te enfermes- dijo Gohan con su habitual sonrisa en su rostro.

- Esta bien papá, saluda a mamá de mi parte. Adiós.

En la universidad de economía Pan estaba sentada en un banco junto a su amiga Kio. Kio era una chica callada e inteligente se llevaba muy bien con Pan ya que era su única amiga de ahí, se sentaban juntas y compartían largos ratos adentro de la institución.

-Oye Pan despierta, te has vuelto a dormir la clase ya casi termina y si te ve la profesora te matará- dijo Kio preocupada por su amiga

Pan bostezaba mientras miraba a su amiga con confusión.

- ¿Lo he vuelto hacer?

.-Sí, dormiste por un corto rato, tranquila, luego te presto los apuntes.

Pan le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga. -Gracias Kio, eres buena amiga.

Al salir de la universidad Pan fue rumbo a su casa, sentía frió y todo por no salir bien abrigada como se lo había recomendado su padre. Ésta vez no tenia ganas de volar entonces comenzó a caminar y allí se cruzo a una persona quien comenzó a sonreírle desde lejos.

-¡Sobrinita! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace varios días que no te veo.

-Tío Goten, estoy bien, acabo de salir de la universidad y me dirigía hacia mi casa.

Goten sonrió ante esa respuesta. -De acuerdo, te acompañaré, yo también me dirigía hacia tu casa. Pero dime algo Pan, ¿Porqué no vuelas?

-Porque tenía ganas de caminar y pensar un rato- contestó Pan algo incómoda por las preguntas de Goten.

- Te llevaré en el auto, hoy hace mucho frío para caminar y pensar.

-Estoy bien tío, no hace falta.

-Si hace falta, súbete al auto y la próxima vez trae un abrigo, tus padres te llegan a ver así y te matarán. Pan puso algo de mala cara pero subió al auto y entró en un profundo sueño.

Al oír el timbre, Videl, fue abrir la puerta de la casa y se encontró con Goten que cargaba a Pan en brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió Goten? ¡Qué le sucede a Pan!

-Tranquila Videl, no ocurrió nada, la crucé cuando salia de la universidad y le ofrecí traerla en el auto y se quedó dormida, y para no despertarla la cargué hasta aquí.

Videl se sorprendió y le ofreció pasar, Goten dejo a Pan recostada en la cama de su habitación y bajó hablar con Gohan.

- Goten, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Simplemente la venia a visitar y comunicarles que en dos días vuelve Trunks del extranjero.

- ¡Qué buena noticia Goten!- dijo Videl sonriendo

-Pero hay más, Bulma hará una fiesta de bienvenida en Cápsula Corp. Y por supuesto están invitados.

-Y lo último- Goten se puso algo serio

-¿Qué ocurre Goten?- preguntó Gohan

- Hoy vi a Pan salir de la universidad y la noté cansada, tranquila, ella no es así, ¿Saben si le pasó algo?

-No lo sabemos, últimamente tiene insomnio, y no duerme mucho de noche, suponemos que es eso.

- De acuerdo, yo intentaré hablar con ella para ver que la perturba. Si necesitan algo solo llamen.

Gracias Goten por avisarnos, nos vemos el sábado- dijo Videl mientras despedía a Goten

- No es nada, Adiós...

Al otro día Pan hizo la misma rutina, se levantó, desayunó, y se fue a la universidad. Todo marchaba igual que siempre cuando una visita inesperada llego a ella.

-¡Bra!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pase por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a saludarte

-Pero Bra, vos deberías estar en la universidad

Bra mira con cara de sorpresa a su amiga. -Pan, ¿no te dijeron tus papás?

-¿Decirme qué?- dijo Pan asustada

- Que mi hermano vuelve hoy del extranjero. Y mañana es la fiesta en Cápsula Corp.

Pan comenzó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba mil veces por segundo y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¡No me dijeron nada!

-Tranquila Pan solo es mi hermano, Salvo que te pase algo más con él. Dijo Bra con una media sonrisa en su rostro, heredada de su padre

-¿Bra cómo crees eso?

-Solo digo lo que veo, ya me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos el sábado!

Bra se marcho de la universidad de economía dejando a una confusa Pan y sin entender nada. Una mezcla de sentimientos le recorrieron su cuerpo y no entendía porque había dicho eso Bra

"¿Se habría dado cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de Trunks? No, no podía ser eso así, se lo hubiera preguntado hace tiempo ¿no? Y porque sus padres no le habían dicho sobre la vuelta de Trunks, ahora entendía, ya sabia a que iba Goten a hablar con sus padres y como ella se durmió en su habitación se olvidaron de decirle. Siempre están atentos al trabajo y no avisan lo importante".

- Necesito llegar a casa en este momento- así salió literalmente volando de allí, luego de esconderse en un callejón...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**La llegada**

Al llegar a su casa, Pan se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres.

- Papá, mamá ¿Tenemos algún compromiso para mañana?

- Sí, mañana habrá una fiesta en Cápsula Corp. por el regreso de Trunks desde el exterior -Gohan miró curioso a su hija.

- ¿¡Y Cuándo pensaban decírmelo!

- Lo sentimos hija, olvidamos decírtelo. El otro día cuando tu tío Goten vino a casa nos contó y aceptamos la invitación.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dicen nada? Siempre yo a lo último.

- La verdad Pan, no veo cuál es el problema, si la fiesta es mañana y ahora ya lo sabes.

- ¡No es el hecho papá! Si hoy Bra no me contaba sobre mañana, yo iba a despertar y hasta que no me avisen que nos íbamos, no me iba a enterar.

- Lo sentimos Pan, no nos dimos cuenta. Tu padre y yo estuvimos muy ocupados -contestó Videl.

- Lo sé, siempre es lo mismo. Ahórrense la explicación, ya la sé de memoria.

- Pero Pan, no puedes enojarte por tal cosa -contestó Gohan

- No me enojé -Pan contestó algo desanimada- Subiré a mi habitación. Adiós.

Pan desapareció de la cocina dejando a Videl algo desconcertada.

- Gohan ¿Qué crees que fue eso?

- Debe haber tenido un mal día en la universidad -contestó sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Eso espero.

* * *

Mientras tantola familia Briefs ya había llegado al aeropuerto. Hacía bastante tiempo que esperaban a Trunks y él no llegaba, cuando una figura se formó en el rostro de Bulma.

- ¡Trunks, Trunks aquí estamos! ¿Creen que me escuchó?

- Mujer con tus gritos hasta los sordos te oyen.

- ¡Ya cállate Vegeta! Tu hijo vuelve luego de dos años y tú sólo pones esa horrible cara.

- Pero mujer ¡Baja la voz! Ahora todos en el aeropuerto saben que Trunks regresó.- contestó Vegeta de forma burlona.

- Veo que no han cambiado con sus gritos -agregó una voz familiar

- ¡Trunks! Hijo mío, te extrañe tanto -dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su hijo

- También yo mamá. Hola papá, Bra

- ¡Hermanito! Aunque eres un fastidio te extrañe -Bra dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano

- También yo, además mírate, estas igual no has cambiado en nada

Bra al oír eso de forma rápida empujo a Trunks lejos de ella terminando con el abrazo.

Trunks sabía que Bra había crecido y mucho en esos dos años, pero si tenía la oportunidad justa para fastidiarla no la iba a desperdiciar.

- Bueno Trunks, vamos a casa así cenas y descansas. Debes estar muy cansado y quiero que estés bien para la fiesta del sábado.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- Tu madre organizó una fiesta junto todos sus fastidiosos amigos porque tú has regresado -contesto Vegeta.

Trunks pensó por unos minutos que se sentiría al ver a todos otra vez luego de dos años. ¿Estarían iguales? "_¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar en dos años?" _Se auto respondió

* * *

Ya era sábado al mediodía. Pan bajó la escalera como hacía casualmente y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con Gohan y Videl preparando la cena.

- Yo no sé porqué Bulma hace una fiesta hasta tan tarde, debe estar muy contenta porque volvió Trunks.

- Gohan no te quejes, siempre dices lo mismo antes de ir y luego no te quieres regresar.

- Si pero es que…

- Nada -lo interrumpió Videl.- Veras que la pasaremos muy bien.

- Está bien, iré a despertar a Pan.

- No hace falta ya estoy aquí

- Buenos días hija

- Hola mamá, hola papá

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi la hora de almorzar

- Pensé que era más temprano

- Está bien hija, hoy es sábado

"_Sábado"_ Repitió Pan en su cabeza recordando que era el día de la fiesta de bienvenida.

- Dime Pan ¿Estuviste con insomnio otra vez?

- No, sólo me quede estudiando hasta tarde -mintió la chica.

- ¡Qué bien! Sabía que eras como yo

- No lo creo papá, detesto estudiar y lo sabes

- Está bien, sólo fue un intento

- No vas a cambiar mi forma de ser aunque intentes -Se rió Pan.

- De acuerdo, mejor voy a darme una ducha -contestó Gohan.

- Mamá le prometí a Bulma darle algo de ayuda con los preparativos de la fiesta. Luego volveré para llegar a la fiesta con ustedes.

- Esta bien hija, si quieres puedes ir.

- Gracias Mamá. Adiós

* * *

Bra bajaba de su cuarto protestando y con mal humor.

- ¡Mamá no es mi fiesta! Es la de él, despiértalo a él, no a mí. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero ayudar!

- Ya Bra, baja un poco la voz, no me hagas enojar, tu hermano está dormido y lo único que vas hacer es despertarlo

- Pero...

- Pero nada ya es mediodía, y ahora llegará Pan para ayudarnos a preparar todo.

- ¿Viene Pan?

- Sí, mira, acaba de llegar.

Bra fue hacia la puerta y al encontrarse con Pan la recibió con un fuerte abrazo el cual Pan correspondió.

- Suerte que viniste, si no el anfitrión de la fiesta estaría muerto en mis manos.

- Ya Bra, no seas tan dramática, nada más necesitan ayuda.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Bah! ¡Ya entiendo todo! No te molesta venir porque mi hermano está aquí

- Bra ¿Pero quién te mete esas ideas en la cabeza? -contestó Pan sonrojada.

- Mis ojos

- Ya Bra deja de decir tonterías, nada más estas celosa de tu hermano porque está descansando y tu no.

Bulma se acercó hacia las dos chicas terminando con la charla y entregándoles una gran lista con tareas.

- Mamá ¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca terminaremos esto!

Las horas pasaron y las dos jóvenes trabajaron sin parar ayudando a su madre con las preparativos de la fiesta. Vegeta paso su tarde entrenando, en cuanto a Trunks, recién comenzaba a despertar...

"_Ese Ki, yo lo conozco. ¡Es Pan! Tengo que ir a verla... En ese momento una pregunta se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Estará enojada? Él le había dicho solo unos pocos días antes que se iba por unos años, sin casi darle tiempo a hablar, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba mucho a él. Espero que se tome bien mi regreso. ¿Estará cambiada?_

Trunks se puso lo primero que encontró en su habitación para bajar la escalera lo más rápido posible.

- Mamá sentí el Ki de Pan ¿Ella estuvo aquí?

- Si, desde la mañana que Pan esta ayudándome a mí y a tu hermana con los preparativos de la fiesta de hoy.

- ¿Pero dónde está?

- Se fueron a comprar las cosas que faltaban, en un rato volverán.

- Esta bien mamá. Me daré una ducha y luego vuelvo.

- Muy bien Trunks, nos vemos luego.

- ¿Pan, qué te pondrás hoy?

- No lo sé, un pantalón, una remera, ya sabes lo de siempre

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Ay Bra! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Pan debes ir con un vestido!

- Pero qué ¿Estás loca?

- No Pan, todos vamos a estar con trajes de fiesta tú sabes, es lo que dijo mamá.

- Lo sé pero

- Pero nada, salvo que quieras llamar la atención vistiendo el tipo de ropa que usas diariamente, todos te mirarán y serías el centro de atención.

- Yo no quiero eso.

- Entonces ven que te presto un vestido

- Pero es que tus vestidos, son muy…

- ¿Llamativos?

- Exacto

- O llevas un vestido mío o vas vestida con tu ropa para llamar la atención

- Está bien -contesto Pan frustrada.

- Mira llévate estos, ¡Mira este! Te quedaría a la perfección, además estos dos resaltarían tu figura y...

- Bra, detente, solo me llevaré estos dos, no creas que me pondré algo rosa o de esos colores –contesto Pan mientras tomaba dos prendas, una blanca y otra negra-

- Está bien –contestó Bra con recelo.- Luego te los pruebas y me dices con cual te quedas.

Pan fue rumbo a su casa junto con los vestidos que llevaba en la mano.

* * *

- Mamá, papá ya llegué

- Pan, ¿Cómo fue todo?

- Muy bien mamá, o eso creo

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es sólo que, Bra me dio estos dos vestidos porque dijo que no quedaría bien si llegaba a la fiesta con la ropa de siempre

- ¡Son hermosos hija! Sí, creo que está bien porque Bulma pidió que vallamos bien vestidos, porque era importante para ella y creo que alguno de estos vestidos te quedarían muy bien.

- Mamá, iré a ducharme

- Si Pan, igual hay tiempo.

- Entonces iré a mi habitación.

Pan subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto.

Como siempre hacía para desahogarse tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir

_"Estando en la Corporación no pude estar un minuto tranquila, solo con saber que él estaba bajo el mismo techo, mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. De todos modos no sé porque tengo tantos nervios si yo sé que al llegar va a ver a "la pequeña Pan", como debe pensar él, solo me ve como una amiga, me estoy comportando como una niña boba. Él debe estar pensando con que chica podrá divertirse después de la fiesta. A veces me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y darme cuenta desde el principio del error que cometí en fijarme en él, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás tengo que vivir en las dolorosas consecuencias. Si sólo pudiera olvidarlo, borrarlo de mi corazón para siempre, pero no."_

"_Su mirada nunca se quita de mi mente, esos ojos que miran con tanta dulzura y seriedad a la vez, su cabello, ese color lavanda que lleva. Su olor lo tengo gravado. Yo sé quién es Trunks, sé como es y así lo quiero. Yo creo, más bien estoy segura que nadie lo va querer tanto como yo lo quiero a él. Siempre que lo veo tiemblo, y él siempre pasa y me sonríe tan dulce sin sospechar nada. "_

Pan se fue al baño y tomo una ducha, luego peinó su largo cabello negro que cubría gran parte de su espalda, y se puso uno de los vestidos que le había prestado Bra.

Después de mucho pensar se quedó con uno blanco, resaltaba su figura, y ni hablar su pelo oscuro que hacia contraste con la blancura del vestido. Una vez cambiada fue hacia abajo donde ya se encontraban sus padres esperándola para bajar.

- ¡Hija te ves muy hermosa!

- Gracias papá -contestó Pan sonrojada.

- Sí, coincido con tu padre hija ¡Te vez realmente hermosa con ese vestido!

- No quiero ser grosera, pero por favor no me recuerdes el vestido que bastante tengo con que lo tengo que llevar puesto

- Ya Pan, no te quejes, te ves hermosa.

La familia Son partió rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

En los enormes parques de la Corporación se encontraban Goten junto a su madre y el resto de los guerreros Z.

Bulma estaba acompañada por Vegeta y su cara de pocos amigos y muchos invitados más que trabajaban en la Corporación Cápsula. Cada uno estaba concentrado hablando con su grupo de gente.

Trunks, Goten y Uub hablaban plácidamente y junto a ellos estaba sentada Bra haciéndose la interesada por lo que decía Trunks, pero solamente estaba ahí para estar junto a Goten.

- ¡Ya era hora de que vengan! -dijo Bulma riendo

- Lo sentimos por el retraso Bulma -contestó Videl

- Está bien Videl, solo bromeo. Pasen y siéntense donde les parezca cómodo

- ¡Hey Pan, te ver hermosa!

- Con ese vestido conquistarás muchos chicos -contestó Bulma con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Pan se acerco a saludar a todos y recibió varias miradas. Después de saludar a todos y sonrojarse por varios halagos, lo vio. Lo vio allí sentado junto a Goten y Bra. Quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero sabía que no sería la mejor idea entonces se paró en un costado.

Mientras tanto los tres chicos seguían en la conversación.

- Si ya sabes tenía ganas de regresar, no logras acostumbrarte a la vida en… ¿Hey Bra quien es esa chica de allá? -Trunks cambió de tema rápidamente, algo había llamado su atención.

- Trunks no tengo supervista, no veo, y además hay muchas.

- La de cabellos negros y vestido blanco –algo le sonaba totalmente familiar en ella, pero a la vez podría jurar no haberla visto nunca.

- ¿No la reconoces?

- No puede ser -contestó Trunks con los ojos tan abiertos como pudo.

- Si Trunks es ella estuviste dos años afuera, todos hemos cambiado mucho y...

Goten no puedo terminar la frase ya que Trunks ya se había rumbo a donde estaba Pan.

Ella lo pudo sentir su aliento detrás de ella y se quedo paralizada. No podía hablar ni moverse, tampoco podía reaccionar_. _

_En cuanto a Trunks no se le pasaba por la cabeza como podía estar Pan tan cambiada su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo que por cierto ya era el de toda una mujer, con ese vestido estaba verdaderamente linda, hermosa. _

- ¿Pan eres tú?

Pan no pudo contestar, no le salieron las palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darse vuelta y susurrar el nombre de él...

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno en principio quiero disculparme por si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía estoy trabajando en poder corregir eso.

Hice algunos arreglos como aplicar los espacios entre cada diálogo para que se vea mejor como me dijeron y verdaderamente quedó mucho mejor, así que ¡Gracias por el consejo! Espero que les haya gustado. Este mi primera historia. Soy nueva en todo esto por esto me gustaría saber que opinan sobre lo que estoy haciendo. Voy actualizar lo más pronto que pueda!

Saludos a todos y espero que lean esta historia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Reencuentro**

_- ¿Pan eres tú?_

_Pan no pudo contestar no le salieron las palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue darse vuelta y susurrar el nombre de él..._

Trunks sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ella estrechándola entre sus brazos. Pan quedo muda sin poder decir nada lo único que hizo por instinto fue corresponder al abrazo pasando sus brazos por alrededor de él.

- Tenía miedo que siguieras enojada conmigo -le susurró Trunks en su oído

- ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? -Pan dijo sus primeras palabras.

- A juzgar por cómo estamos, no parece.

Pan al oír eso se separó de Trunks bruscamente y se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que él lo notara y actúe de la misma forma.

- No te ofendas, solo era una broma. ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

- No me llames así.

- Pensé que eso eras -contestó Trunks con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Si querías ponerme de mal humor lo lograste. No se para que vienes –susurró entre dientes.

Pan se marchó de ahí dejando a Trunks algo confundido. No pensó que reaccionaria así por una broma inofensiva, comenzó a pensar en que la idea de que ella estaría enojada, aún no estaba descartada.

- Oye Pan lo siento. Era una broma nada más, tú sabes lo mucho que cambiaste en dos años.

- Espero que sea algo bueno -respondió Pan

- Créeme, que lo es -contestó Trunks con un hilo de voz.

Esa frase la dejó pensativa y completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Trunks al saber que había hablado de más, ignoró lo ocurrido y siguió interrogando a Pan.

- ¿Enserio todo está bien entre nosotros?

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- No es nada.

- ¿Cómo te fue en estos dos años en el extranjero? -preguntó ella.

- Muy bien, pero ya sabes, siempre extrañando todo esto. ¿Y tú, empezaste la universidad?

- Sí, todo lo relacionado con la economía. Bulma dijo que probablemente en el futuro pueda conseguir un trabajo en la Corporación -afirmó Pan.

Antes de que llegue el incómodo silencio, ambos chicos fueron hacia los demás para así reanudar una conversación

- Oye Trunks no hacía falta irte así cuando viste llegar a Pan. Me dejaste hablando sola. Fuiste corriendo como si fuera que su vida corría peligro -dijo Bra burlándose de su hermano.

Trunks le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermana.

- ¡No me mires así! -Bra dijo fuertemente haciendo que todos volteen.

Antes que de que inicie una de las diarias peleas de hermanos, Goten cambió de tema.

- Trunks ¿Qué era eso que nos ibas a decir?

- Sucede que, bueno, no sé si es apropiado contarlo aquí y ahora -Trunks vaciló antes de hablar.

- Vamos Trunks, cuéntanos –le animó Goten.

- Bueno verán, estoy saliendo con una chica. Su nombre es Dana.

- ¡Vaya noticia! -dijo Bra con sarcasmo. –Lo dices como si fuera que nunca saliste con alguna chica, seguro es una de tantas –afirmó Bra con cierta rabia sabiendo el dolor que proporcionaría aquella noticia a su amiga.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa Bra? –preguntó Trunks confundido.

_Pan hizo una mueca de dolor, tratando de disimularla con una sonrisa que nunca terminó de formarse en su rostro. Le dolía ver a Trunks salir con una y otra chica, aunque eso nunca era nada importante, pero si él estaba decidido a sentar cabeza, ella moriría._

Pan no supo qué hacer. La noticia fue un golpe por la espalda. No supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y empezó a luchar para que no salgan de ahí. Lo único que pudo hacer fue clavar una fría mirada en Trunks quien ni siquiera lo notó, pero hubo alguien que sí.

- ¿Y lo dirás hoy delante de todos los presentes? -Preguntó Goten

- ¡Claro que no! No hay necesidad de eso.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado

- Lo siento. -dijo Pan. – Desde esta mañana no me siento muy bien iré a tomar un poco de aire, tal vez sea eso lo que necesito –les dijo fingiendo sentirse mareada mientras se retiraba de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Luego de dos minutos Bra se levantó sin decir nada y se fue tras su amiga quien ya había desaparecido de la vista.

- ¿Pero que le pasó? -preguntó incrédulo Trunks.

- Bueno, veras Trunks, Pan está algo inestable ya hace un tiempo, no duerme bien o directamente no duerme, se cansa muy fácilmente y se duerme durante el día o durante clases.

- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Le pasó algo? -preguntó Trunks alarmado y de forma amenazante.

- No lo sabemos. Suponemos que es el cansancio de la universidad.

- ¿Hablaste con ella?

- Pues, no, pero

- Goten ¡Es tu sobrina! Si no hablas con ella hablaré yo.

- Lo siento, lo olvide con tanto trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo? Goten no cambias más.

* * *

Bra comenzó a buscar a su amiga por el inmenso parque. Pan al notar que Bra se aproximaba limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente mientras Bra aparecía junto a ella.

- Pan esta vez no me dirás que no te pasa nada

- Estoy bien, nada más me hacía falta un poco de aire.

- A mi no me engañas. Además ¡Estábamos al aire libre!

Pan, somos como hermanas. Siempre nos contamos todo y tienes que admitir que no estás bien, quiero que me digas que te ocurre -Bra se sentó en el césped junto a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es que -comenzó a hablar Pan quebrándose.

- Dime, ¿Es mi hermano no?

Pan no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de su rostro.

- Ya no lo aguanto Bra –contestó llorando.

- ¡No Pan! No te pongas así, sabes como es mi hermano -decía su amiga mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Por eso mismo.

- Pero Pan ¿Porqué no me dijiste que todavía sentías algo por él?

- Soy una tonta -susurró.- Hubiera quedado como una idiota si te enterabas de esto, al igual que ahora.

- ¿Idiota porqué?

- Porque estoy enamorada desde que soy una niña de alguien imposible y todavía no lo pude superar.

- ¡Pan! por lo único que creo que eres una tonta es porque estás enamorada de mi hermano, eres una gran persona como para estar sufriendo así por él.

- Dices tonterías

- ¿Y es sólo eso?

- Bueno, venir aquí me hizo acordar más a mi abuelo, tampoco puedo soportar eso. Cada día lo extraño más y más. Es horrible esto ¡Lo extraño tanto!- Pan dijo con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bra continuó abrazando a su amiga

Después Bra volvió a la fiesta junto a Pan, quien simulaba que estaba perfecta, como que nunca había llorado y totalmente calmada de saber que nadie lo había notado. Aunque eso era algo erróneo.

Trunks salió de la casa para buscar a Pan y Bra cuando desde lejos pudo visualizar a Pan llorando desconsoladamente y Bra junto a ella abrazándola. Pensó en ir pero supuso que no era una buena idea, sería mejor dejarlas solas.

Al verla así se sintió terrible. Él hablando de sus experiencias afuera y contando sobre sus relaciones y ella destrozada quién sabe porqué. Pero eso no quedaría así.

* * *

Una semana después…

Bra estaba profundamente dormida, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltaron despertándola por completo

- ¿¡Quién es!

- Soy yo –contestó Trunks.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Cómo vas a despertarme con esos golpes! ¡Si tú no tienes sueño déjanos a los demás dormir bien!

- Están todos despiertos ya

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber algo -contestó Trunks mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿Y qué es?

- El sábado al salir a buscarlas cuando tú y Pan se marcharon, la vi llorando. ¿Qué le sucede? Necesito saberlo -contestó Trunks impaciente.

- No lloraba- dijo Bra sin darle importancia al asunto

- ¡Si lo hacía! ¡Estabas al lado de ella!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Contéstame Bra!- Gritó Trunks fuera de sí.

- Son problemas de ella. Si tanto te interesa ve a verla ¿Después de todo sabes dónde vive o no?

- Es lo que haré. Solo quería saber si era algo grave o solo cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Estas hablando de Pan, ella nunca estaría mal por algo sin sentido -grito enojada Bra.

Trunks salió de la habitación, ir a ver Bra, después de todo ella tenía razón, Pan no se pondría así por algo sin sentido. "_Estúpid_o" Susurró en su cabeza. Luego se acordó que Pan estaba en la universidad y se le ocurrió ir a buscarla. Necesitaba verla y saber que le pasaba. Tenía la necesidad de ayudarla. Después de todo ella era su amiga.

* * *

Pan estaba aburrida mirando por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. La clase se tornaba cada vez más insoportable y el profesor no paraba de hablar.

El timbre del final de la hora sonó y rápidamente Pan salió del salón de clases comenzando a caminar por afuera de la universidad.

Pequeñas gotas ya empezaban a caer y Pan comenzaba a hundirse en sus pensamientos cuando una voz conocida la interrumpió.

- ¿Nunca vas a usar un abrigo?

Pan sintió palpitar su corazón fuertemente, al oír la voz de Trunks. _Todavía no se acostumbraba a escucharla_

- ¿Trunks, qué haces aquí?

- ¿No puedo visitarte?

- Claro, pero

- Vamos a comer algo, seguro tienes hambre –la interrumpió Trunks.

- Si, bastante.

Pan al ver a Trunks se sintió feliz pero al recordar la noticia que había dado hace semana atrás sentía que el mundo se caía a pedazos.

Ambos fueron a comer una hamburguesa a tres calles de la universidad.

- Pan, sabes que puedes enfermarte. ¿Por qué no traes un abrigo?

- Estoy bien. ¿Sabes? Se cuidarme sola.

- Si, pero te enfermarás y no aguantarás ni dos minutos acostada en una cama.

- ¿Qué necesitabas Trunks?

- Bueno Pan -vaciló Trunks.- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí o no?

- Si

- Y sabes que soy tu amigo. A mí no me gusta paliarme con nadie y menos contigo, eres muy importante para mí y confío en ti como quiero suponer que confías en mí.

_Pan no quería contestar, cada palabra que escuchaba decir de Trunks la hacía cada vez ponerse peor. El la considera como una amiga, una gran amiga. Y ella podía ver a Trunks como un amigo y mucho más, era doloroso saber que no se veían de la misma forma. Lo único que estaba rogando Pan que si él le iba a pedir un favor a ella no sea conocer a su "querida" novia, no tenía fuerza para aquello. _

- ¿A qué quieres llegar Trunks?

- Quiero saber que te ocurre.

La pregunta sorprendió a Pan, dejándola paralizada sin saber que contestar.

- Pan te vi.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Te vi llorando en la fiesta

_Sintió otra vez las lágrimas invadir sus ojos. Era todo, era saber la noticia de Trunks y además que ahora lo tenía frente suyo y también se acordó repentinamente de porque lloraba él sábado y eso la hizo ponerse peor._

"_Este sería el momento justo para recibir un abrazo de mi abuelito" _

- Trunks otro día prometo hablarlo contigo, hoy debo estudiar.

- Pan, no intentes escapar de mí.

- Trunks, no estoy cómoda, quiero irme a casa.

- Está bien -contestó Trunks.

A Pan le sorprendió que Trunks acceda tan rápido a irse aunque para ella era un alivio.

- Vamos -dijo él.

- ¿A dónde?

- Dijiste que querías ir a tu casa, te llevaré.

- No, no es necesario.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quiero

- Pan, empezará a llover, hace frío y no traes abrigo.

- Eso no es un problema, puedo volar.

- También yo, pero te enfermarás

- ¡Trunks vete! No quiero hablar con nadie -gritó Pan.

- Vamos Pan, yo te escuchare. Estoy teniendo frío aquí parado y hasta que no vengas no me iré. Además ¿No me convidarías un café? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Pan negando con su cabeza subió al auto, no podía resistirse. Diga lo que diga, Trunks la haría hablar igual. Además sería bueno desahogarse un rato. Obviamente sin contarle una de las principales razones_. Él._ Después de todo Trunks siempre fue un buen amigo. La ayudó y la acompañó en todos sus problemas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota de la autora**: Perdón por tardar en actualizar! Estuve bastante ocupada, empecé con los exámenes y la verdad es que no estaba segura de cómo continuar el capítulo, la primera parte estuvo un mes escrita y ayer me digné a terminarlo.

Gracias por los reviews que dejan, siempre tengo en cuenta sus opiniones. Lo más pronto qué termine de escribir el próximo capítulo actualizare.

Gracias por leer el capítulo y ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Amigos especiales**

Al llegar a la casa, Pan le preparó un café a Trunks como él le había pedio. Luego de eso se sentaron en el sillón de la sala uno al lado del otro.

Ambos estaban muy callados, no emitían palabra, se limitaban a mirar las tazas de café y a beber de ellas, hasta que finalmente Trunks rompió el silencio.

- Ya cuéntame

- ¿Contarte qué?

- Pan, vamos, te conozco desde que naciste, sé que no estás bien, y sigo esperando que me digas que te ocurre.

- Trunks no quiero hablar.

- Pan somos amigos, no seas así. Antes de que me fuera me contabas todo. Yo se que tal vez sigues enojada porque me fui casi sin decirte antes, pero lo único que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad para volver a ser los mismos de antes. Trunks y Pan, muy buenos amigos, los que se cuentan todo, los que ríen juntos. Ya sabes.

- Habías llego a ser una persona muy importante para mí. Tú me comprendía y me aconsejabas. No hacías que me sienta tan sola desde la partida de mi abuelito, pero te marchaste, me avisaste dos días antes que no volverías hasta dentro de dos años. -contestó Pan comenzando a quebrarse.

- Vamos Pan, estuvo mal lo que hice, pero nunca te deje sola. Deberías haber tenido muy presente que yo estaba contigo a pesar de la distancia.

- Aún así, no sé si será lo mismo. Todo cambió en dos años.

- Pan todo será como antes, saldremos juntos, veremos películas, te pasaré a buscar por la universidad, y todo lo demás. Sólo tienes que esperar y verás que todo será igual

- Si tú lo dices

- Si, así es. El jueves pasaré por ti, y veras que nada ha cambiado.

- Entonces te esperare.

- ¡No! Lo siento, el jueves no puedo.

- ¡Trunks!

- Lo siento, tengo que salir con Dana -dijo apenado.

- No te sientas apenado, después de todo ella es, tu novia -dijo Pan tratando de no quebrarse con las dos últimas palabras.

- Sería bueno que ustedes se conozcan.

- No lo sé Trunks -dijo Pan revolviéndose en su asiento.

- Yo le hable de ti a ella, y dijo que cuánto antes te conociera mejor- Trunks mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Genial -dijo Pan forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy tu tío estaba haciendo un informe. ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba trabajando.

- ¿Mi tío? Por favor, seguro decía eso y cuando te marchabas habría la ventana en la computadora con alguno de esos juegos para niños en Internet.

- No seas tan dura con él- dijo Trunks comenzando a reír.- Aunque ambos sabemos como es Goten.

Y Trunks le contagió la risa a Pan.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó curiosa.

- Tengo un don, ya logre sacarte una sonrisa. Mira, hasta te podría decir que eres más linda cuando te ríes.

Pan se sonrojó y no emitió palabra y Trunks la abrazó levemente.

- Te quiero Pan -le susurró a ella.

- También yo

- No quiero verte mal por ningún motivo, yo siempre estaré contigo.

- Lo sé, confío en ti.

Ambos estaban abrazados cuando la puerta se abrió y Gohan y Videl aparecieron.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? -dijo Videl con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No -dijo Pan algo incómoda.

- Trunks es un placer verte aquí otra vez. Hacía mucho que no pasabas por aquí -dijo Gohan.

- El placer es mío, viene a pasar el rato con Pan.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? -preguntó Videl.

- Enserio que me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo que volver a casa pero volveré pronto, eso es seguro.

- Sabes que siempre eres bien recibido aquí Trunks -dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias –contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Trunks se despidió de Videl y Gohan y Pan salió abrirle la puerta. Trunks se despidió con un beso en la mejilla _"Nos vemos pronto"_ Así, encapsuló el auto y se fue volando para llegar más rápido a su casa, no lo había notado pero él tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron cuando Trunks estaba con Dana cenando en un Restaurante, no cualquiera podía ir ahí, sólo la gente que realmente tenía dinero. Trunks se había negado a comer en un lugar así, pero Dana lo terminó convenciendo.

Trunks no era de las personas que les gustaba llamar la atención e ir a lugares costosos aunque parecía que a Dana sí.

Luego de eso Gohan llamó a Trunks, preguntándole si podría pasar a retirar unos papeles para Bulma. Trunks aprovechó la ocasión para presentar rápido a Dana y a Pan

- ¿Y Quién es Pan?

- Una amiga muy especial para mí.

- ¿Tan importante es?

- Si, lo es.

Al llegar a la casa Trunks dejo a Dana esperando afuera y después de entregarle los papeles a Gohan le preguntó si podría subir un instante al cuarto de Pan.

Cuando subió se encontró a la joven terminando algunos resúmenes lo suficientemente concentrada para no notar su presencia.

- ¡Pan!

-¿Trunks qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- contestó sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Lo siento, sólo vine porque está Dana afuera, quería presentarlas.

Pan se controló para no aumentar su energía, no quería que nadie lo notara. Puso su mejor sonrisa y bajaron las escaleras. Mientras bajaban Trunks se tropezó y ambos no paraban de reírse a carcajadas.

- Dana, ella es Pan. Pan ella es Dana.

- Un gusto -dijo Pan.

- Lo mismo digo- contestó secamente ella y con una sonrisa más que fingida.

Pan se despidió de Trunks, y luego saludó a Dana. Luego ambos se marcharon.

- ¿Mañana vendrás o no? Tengo una gran reunión con mis amigas y quiero que vayas, por fin te conocerán todas, será genial. Ya tengo todo planeado. Tienes que ir vestido con un traje formal. Y a la tarde me acompañarás a comprarme mi vestido.

- Pero Dana, mañana estoy ocupado, a saldré con Pan.

- No Trunks, no lo harás.

- Si lo haré, ya arreglé en salir con ella, iba a verla hoy pero le cancele para que podamos salir, no la volveré a plantar.

- Trunks no permitiré que no vengas a la reunión, sólo porque saldrás con ella.

-Dana es mi mejor amiga, y no está pasando por un buen momento, tengo que acompañarla.

- Lo que no será un buen momento, es cuando yo llegue a la fiesta sola- dijo la chica levantando la voz y totalmente irritada.

- Dana, no iré, cambia de fecha- planteó Trunks algo enojado.

- No puedo creer que no quieras venir todo por quedarte con esa niña.

- Ella no es una niña.

- Ella quiere hacerte caer en sus redes.

- ¡Pero qué dices Dana!

- Es patética. Por favor ya viste, su ropa desaliñada, su pelo tan desprolijo. Es tan bruta ¡No dejaré que te vuelvas acercar a ella!

- ¡La única niña aquí eres tu Dana! -gritó Trunks entre enojado y ofendido.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de ella? Tú no la conoces.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?

- La seguiré viendo todos los días que quiera, incluso mañana. ¡No soporto tus caprichos!

- Mientras que salgas conmigo no la verás a ella –gritó llena de ira.

Y el silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó.

_- Entonces no saldré más contigo…

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me atrasé bastante en actualizar, es que no me venían a la cabeza ideas, hasta que ayer me salió y cuando lo termine lo guarde y así hoy estoy actualizando.

Gracias a los que leen la historia y muchos saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a el señor Akira Toriyama

**La única excepción**

- ¿Qué ocurrió qué?

- Si mamá lo que escuchas, Trunks terminó con Dana. No entiendo porque te sorprende tanto, era obvio que no iba a durar más tiempo- Dijo Bra con indiferencia-. Además ella no es la chica indicada para él.

- ¿Pero qué pasó?

- No lo se, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, además no creo que justamente me lo cuente a mi- Contestó Bra mientras Vegeta entraba en la casa.

- Hasta que llegaste. ¿Cuándo dejarás de entrenar un poco Vegeta?

- Mujer no seas quejosa

- A que no adivinas lo que ocurrió

- Trunks terminó con esa chica

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes Vegeta?- Preguntó Bulma sorprendida

- Mi oído, no soy un terrícola

- Vaya, yo pensé que Trunks estaría mucho tiempo más con esa niña

- Mujer eso no era una niña, era una arpía

- Hacían una bonita pareja. ¿Pero qué le habrá hecho esa mocosa a mi niño?

- A quién le importa, de todos modos no era lo suficiente buena para Trunks

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- La mitad de su sangre es saiyan

-¿Y que?

- Por más que él no lo quiera admitir, nunca sintió nada por esas mocosas ni lo sentirá, solo fueron aventuras de unos pocos días

- ¿Quieres decir que estará solo de por vida?

- Depende de él

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Talvez haya excepciones

Vegeta se marchó y Bulma quedó algo perturbada sobre lo que acababa de decir. Pero ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no tenía tiempo para centrarse en lo que había dicho Vegeta. Más tarde hablaría con él sobre eso.

* * *

Pan acababa de salir de la universidad, el día había sido agotador. Tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, relajarse y dormir un buen rato pero había prometido ir a ver a Bra, así que y al salir, fue rumbo hacia la mansión Briefs.

En el transcurso, pensaba y pensaba. La idea de tener a Trunks otra vez como un amigo y poder confiar en él, le fascinaba. Pero era muy doloroso para ella todo lo que le Trunks le contaba de Dana. Él no se daba cuenta pero a ella le dolía escuchar esas cosas, pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa. Tendría que aguantársela. Ella no se caracterizaba por su debilidad, es más, era una mujer fuerte, la más fuerte del mundo quizás, pero todos tienen un punto débil.

¿Qué haría si los veía juntos? ¿Y si veía cuando el la besaba? Su corazón corría gran riesgo.

Entró en la casa y buscó a Bra por todas partes de la casa pero no se encontraba allí.

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad, entró a la sala y se encontró con Pan sentada en un sillón. Su ceño se frunció.

- ¿Vienes por Trunks?- Preguntó fríamente

- No, yo solo vine a buscar a Bra

- Bra vendrá más tarde, puedes volver después

- Pan ignóralo- Apareció Bulma desde atrás-. Quédate aquí no hay ningún problema o si quieres sube a la habitación de Bra.

Pan se fue directamente hacia allí dejando a Vegeta y Bulma solos.

- Vegeta no seas así, no puedes tratarla así

- Es una niña problemática

- ¿Una niña problemática? Pero que dices Vegeta, Pan es un sol como su abuelo.

- Tal vez Trunks piense lo mismo- afirmó Vegeta entre dientes

- ¿Porqué dices eso? Vegeta no estarás insinuando que entre Trunks y Pan hay algo más que una amistad. Trunks es muy consiente, sabes que no se fijaría en ella, él es mucho mayor

- Pero el asunto se escapa de sus manos. Esta vez su conciencia no tiene ni voz, ni voto.

- Vegeta explícate mejor, no entiendo tus indirectas- Contesto Bulma con fastidio.

- Son saiyan mujer, no importa si hay diferencias en sus edades, a ellos no les importará.

- Pero jamás sucedió algo entre ellos, ni siquiera vi un indicio

- Eres muy ingenua, te explicaré- Dijo Vegeta mientras Bulma lo miraba atentamente

- Cuando la mocosa nació casi al mismo tiempo de Bra, Trunks tenía unos 13 años, solo era un niño. No tuvo grandes reacciones al ver a una bebe. Más tarde la niña creció y llego a la edad de los cuatro años, lo único que causaba en Trunks era admiración, pues por más que me cueste admitirlo la chiquilla era muy fuerte. Y el viaje al espacio finalmente terminó de crear un vínculo entre ellos, Trunks la protegía y la ayudaba. Ahora ella ya es una adolescente, casi una mujer, tal vez ni él lo haya notado pero la forma en que la mira y le sigue sus pasos, sus movimientos. Eso es algo que se debe observar.

- ¿Pero porque con ella?

- No lo se mujer, pegúntaselo a él cuando abra sus ojos. Tal vez sea por la sangre, la misma sangre corre por sus venas. Sangre saiyan- Contestó Vegeta- Así que prepárate, porque Trunks tendrá una gran batalla interna entre lo que debe y lo que quiere hacer. Su mente y su cuerpo no jugarán en el mismo equipo.

Bulma se quedó ausente pensando en lo que decía su Vegeta.

- A veces tienen actitudes, si les prestarías más atención las notarías

- Está bien Vegeta, al menos nómbrame tres veces que notaste esas "actitudes", como tu dices entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Trunks entraba a la mansión, su rostro no se mostraba con su sonrisa de todos los días. Vegeta y Bulma automáticamente se callaron.

- Buenos días mamá, papá

- ¿Cómo está mi niño?

- Muy bien

-Está Pan arriba, en la habitación de Bra por si la quieres ir a ver- Le avisó Bulma

- ¿Arriba?- Contestó Trunks rápidamente-. Sí, necesito hablar con ella. Adiós- En menos de un segundo Trunks ya había desaparecido y Vegeta miró a Bulma con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

- _Va una…

* * *

_

Pan estaba sentada sobre la cama de Bra, ya casi quedándose dormida de esperarla. Trunks entró despacio y cerró la puerta tras de sí y Pan levantó su vista hacia el frente para encontrarse con los ojos azules.

- Hola- Habló Trunks con algo de tristeza en su voz

- Hola- Contestó ella

Y no se escuchó palabra más que el silencio.

Trunks se sentó al lado de Pan y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pan rápidamente notó la tristeza en él

- ¿Porqué lo dices? -Dijo Trunks sorprendido

- No estás bien, tus ojos, tu mirada

Y más silencio.

- Termine con Dana o mejor dicho terminamos, ella sola se lo buscó

- Lo siento mucho Trunks- Contestó Pan, realmente estaba sorprendida pero también apenada, cualquier chica en su situación ya estaría brindando por eso, pero al ver a Trunks en ese estado le daba más tristeza que alegría.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo realmente siento?- Contestó Trunks mientras fijaba su mirada en ella-. Termine con ella y debería estar mal y ni siquiera estoy apenado, mas que eso estoy defraudado

- ¿Pero porqué?

- Dana hizo las cosas mal, no aceptó algo muy importante para mí.

- Lo siento mucho…Trunks. Lo que necesites, yo te ayudaré - Dijo Pan mientras lo tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Lo sé, realmente lo sé- Contestó Trunks mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello-. Gracias

Pan se estremeció bajo sus brazos, de repente el mundo había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos dos...

Las agujas del reloj siguieron su rumbo y ellos se quedaron en la misma posición

- Ahora si quieres puedes explicarme mejor porque terminaron- Finalmente habló Pan

Trunks corrió la vista de ella para pasar a mirar el suelo, lo que había dicho Dana era irrepetible y causaría muchos problemas. Primero Pan la iría a buscar y le daría una bofetada y lo peor es que el no la detendría, ella estaba en todo su derecho. Y principalmente no quería decirle lo que ella había dicho porque lo que menos quería era lastimar a la jovencita que tenía al lado.

- Ella era una basura - Frase que provocó que Pan abriera sus ojos enormemente. ¿Cómo se puede pasar del amor al odio tan rápido? ¿Eso realmente había sido amor? Era más que obvio que no, él mismo lo había admitido diciendo indirectamente que no le molestaba terminar su relación_. "Termine con ella y debería estar mal y ni siquiera estoy apenado, mas que eso estoy defraudado"_

Tal vez lo mejor sería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

* * *

- Eso no es nada. ¿Qué más? -Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Vamos a ver que encuentras

- Mujer piensa lo que quieras si quieres creerme, créeme, y si no míralo con tus propios ojos -Contestó Vegeta-. Comienza a observar más a tus hijos, eres una negadora- Contestó indignado Vegeta.

- Pero que dices Vegeta si yo siempre los observo y los cuido

- Aquella vez por ejemplo...

**Flashback**

_Bra había traído a dos de sus amigos de la universidad para buscar algunos materiales del laboratorio. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue explicarle a Vegeta que ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado__amorosamente__ con ella, que solo estaban allí para poder terminar un trabajo. _

_Pan estaba mirando televisión con Bra cuando el timbre sonó_

_Al oírlo Bra fue corriendo abrir la puerta y se quedó afuera hablando con jóvenes, mientras Trunks bajaba la escalera para ver de quien se trataba y al verla en el sillón sola se sentó junto a ella. _

_- Hey Pan, ¿Quién era?_

_- Dos amigos de Bra, solo vienen a buscar algunos materiales para terminar un proyecto_

_- ¿Y los hará pasar? -El rostro de Trunks mostraba una mueca de desconfianza_

_- No lo se, pregúntaselo _

_Mientras tanto Bra entraba a la sala con sus dos amigos, que a la par que observaban la casa le echaron una mirada a Pan. A Trunks no se le escapó eso y como acto reflejo colocó el brazo detrás de la espalda de Pan y su mirada se volvió amenazadora acompañada por el ceño fruncido. _

_Los chicos siguieron de largo sin ni siquiera saludar, ese chico no parecía muy contento de verlos ahí, asustaba igual o más al hombre de cabellos parados y baja estatura que estaba cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta. _

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¿Y eso cuándo fue?

- Hace dos días

Bulma se quedó pensativa. _Después de todo Vegeta no estaba tan equivocado_.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Otra vez estoy aca, perdonenme si tarde en actualizar. Primero quería decirles muchísimas Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me sirvieron mucho para contunuar el rumbo de la historia.

Sobre "Dana" (no sabía que nombre ponerle), yo la odio más o igual que ustedes y si quieren saberlo, si, podría haberla matado pero no iba con la historia jaja.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos saludos a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball y sus personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Cuerpo y mente.**

- Hey Trunks, no sé si intentas esquivarme o verdaderamente olvidaste la película que habías prometido ver conmigo.

- ¿Película?

- La que cancelaste por salir con cierta chica -habló Pan con cierto resentimiento.

- ¿Eso son celos? -contestó Trunks con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Qué dices Trunks! Yo no estoy celosa de nadie -contestó Pan cruzándose de brazos y con su rostro rojo.

- ¿Qué dices si hoy retomamos la oferta que te hice?

- ¿Entonces quieres ir al cine? -preguntó Pan.

- No, no tengo ganas de salir.

- Si quieres la vemos aquí.

- Pero Bra estará con nosotros -dijo Trunks con recelo.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- Seguramente elija una de sus películas aburridas -se excusó Trunks.

- Si ese es el problema, la elegiremos nosotros -contestó Pan.

- Entonces supongo que sí.

- De acuerdo, después de todo es sábado por la noche y no tengo nada más importante que hacer -dijo Pan bromeado.

- ¿Nada más importante que hacer? -preguntó Trunks con resentimiento.- Será mejor que me pidas perdón.

- Pues, no lo siento -contestó Pan mientras se echaba a reír.

De repente Trunks se tiró encima de ella aplastándola con su cuerpo y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, a poca distancia.

- Y yo no tengo ninguna chica con la cual salir. Si no, de seguro no estaría aquí contigo. -dijo Trunks con un tono más serio.

Aún seguía sobre ella cuando notó con en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor, y Pan volteó la cara hacia otro lado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no dejó escapar.

- ¿Pan, estás llorando? -preguntó Trunks impresionado.

Pan lo empujó lejos y se levantó de la cama, escapando de la mirada de él.

Trunks al reaccionar se levantó rápidamente y bloqueó la puerta poniéndose delante de ésta.

- ¡Pan detente! ¿Es por lo que dije?

Y ella no emitió palabra.

- No era de verdad, lo juro. Pan no tomes enserio todo lo que digo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que diría eso de verdad? Solo bromeaba.

Puso una mano a cada lado de su rostro manteniendo su cabeza en alto mientras que deslizaba su pulgar por su mejilla corroborando que no haya caído ninguna lágrima y se lanzó abrazarla. Tal vez se le había ido la mano con lo que había dicho, o había usado un tono muy creíble.

Si había algo que no quería, era hacerla llorar.

Y la continuó abrazando, sin lastimarla, pero ajustando en agarre alrededor de ella.

- Sabes lo mucho que te quiero -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- Cómo no voy a querer pasar tiempo contigo, es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer.

- No lo sé -contestó ella.

- ¡Pan, escúchame! Si mentiría no estarías aquí. Una vez casi peleo con Dana por no querer salir con ella y poder estar contigo.

Y la frase dejó a Pan sin habla.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó casi inaudible.

- No quiero hablar de eso -contestó secamente Trunks. –Pero no te sientas culpable por nada, por favor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y allí adelante estaba Bulma mirando la escena perpleja.

- Lo siento -dijo Bulma.- No tenía intención de interrumpir.

- No interrumpes nada Bulma. -contestó Pan un poco más animada.

- Yo solo venía a avisarles que llamó Bra y dijo que estaba con retraso, en un rato llegará.

- La esperare aquí, gracias Bulma. -contestó Pan con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Los dejo -dijo Bulma mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Trunks no se había equivocado, Bra había elegido aquella película y allí estaba el resultado. Había comenzado y con cada minuto que pasaba se tornaba más y más aburrida. Incluso ella se había ido a su habitación porqué no resistía el cansancio. Pan todavía no descifraba si lo que había dicho era verdad o solo había sido una excusa de ella para dejarlos solos.

Pan estaba apoyada levemente sobre el cuerpo de Trunks, quien le acariciaba el pelo lentamente. Acto que la dejaba sin habla.

- Creo que la que le sigue a Bra eres tú – Pan podía sentir su aliento en el cuello.

- ¿Porqué, lo dices? –preguntó Pan en voz baja y entrecortada,

- Pues mírate, en cualquier momento caerás tumbada sobre el sillón.

- Lo siento -dijo Pan casi inaudible.

Trunks seguía con sus caricias sin darse cuenta que casi más dejaba a Pan sin respiración.

_Estaba volviéndola loca. _

_Algunas veces sentía que debía alejarse de él, solo eran amigos ¿Quién garantizaba que ella no haría alguna locura y perdería su amistad? Era más que consiente que lo último que quería era eso._

_Estuvo más de dos años alejada de él y había sufrido como nunca. No lo volvería hacer. _

_Sin duda era mejor tenerlo como amigo que directamente no tenerlo. Además su amistad no era cualquier cosa. Estaba aprendiendo a confiar plenamente en él y eso la ayudaba mucho. _

_Era extraño, algunas veces le hacía mal estar cerca de él, pero a la vez le hacía tanto bien..._

Ambos ya estaban durmiéndose, sus ojos se cerraban solos y la película no ayudaba mucho como distracción.

De un instante a otro Trunks sintió un peso en su hombro y al voltear se dio cuenta que Pan se había quedado dormida. Acto seguido la envolvió con sus brazos y observó su pacífica forma de dormir, parecía tan tranquila.

Al mirarla, de un instante a otro comenzó a recordar cuándo se había reencontrado con ella. Si bien él no sabía que era Pan al verla desde lejos ¿Ya la estaba mirando para hacer alguno de sus ligues?

_**Flashback **_

_- Si ya sabes tenía ganas de regresar, no logras acostumbrarte a la vida en… ¿Hey Bra quien es esa chica de allá? -Trunks cambió de tema rápidamente, algo había llamado su atención._

_- Trunks no tengo supervista, no veo, y además hay muchas. -contestó Bra. _

_- La de cabellos negros y vestido blanco -algo le sonaba totalmente familiar en ella, pero a la vez podría jurar no haberla visto nunca._

_- ¿No la reconoces? -preguntaron Goten y Bra._

_- No puede ser -contestó Trunks con los ojos tan abiertos como pudo._

_- Si Trunks es ella, estuviste dos años afuera, todos hemos cambiado mucho y..._

_Goten no puedo terminar la frase porque que Trunks ya se había ido rumbo dónde estaba Pan._

_**Fin del flashback**_

En ese momento no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba muy cambiada, diferente. Si bien de niña era linda, ahora era una hermosa joven.

Todavía se avergonzaba por su reacción.

_"¿Habrá salido con muchos hombres?"_ Fue la primera pregunta que se le cruzó en la cabeza. Probablemente en estos dos años que había estado ausente sí. Había hablado incontables cosas con ella, pero jamás habían mencionado eso. Tal vez era lo mejor. Solo de pensar verla saliendo con alguien… ella era su amiga, la conocía desde pequeña y obviamente sentiría celos de cualquier hombre que se le acercara, algo parecido a lo que ocurría con Bra. O eso era lo que creía él.

Minutos después Trunks se estaba quedando dormido cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hueco libre entre el pelo y el hombro de la chica. Respiró un poco y se dio cuenta que su olor se le estaba quedando grabado. Ya lo conocía perfectamente, sentía que lo podría reconocer en cualquier lado.

Se incorporó un poco y la llamó pero no pareció escucharle, y cuando la movió brevemente tampoco respondió.

Luego de eso se levantó para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación y en ese instante ella abrió los ojos.

- Te has dormido -susurró él riéndose un poco.- Creo que lo mejor va ser que vayamos a dormir.

- Tienes razón. -contestó Pan, mientras bostezaba. Parecía una niña pequeña. Acto que no hizo más que enternecerlo.

Luego Trunks entró a su habitación y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, cayó dormido.

* * *

Cuando Pan entró a la habitación de Bra, quién se encontraba tirada en la cama con el ordenador portátil, al sentir a su amiga cerca rápidamente lo cerró y se recostó simulando estar dormida.

- Bra, ya sé que estás despierta. -dijo Pan con indiferencia mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Se supone que vendrías más tarde. -dijo Bra con los brazos cruzados.

- Estoy aquí, porque tu película -Pan hizo énfasis en la palabra tu- era más que aburrida.

- Eso no es cierto. -contestó con resentimiento.

- Además Bra, deberías haberte quedado con nosotros. Sabes que no pasará nada.

- Claro, eso parecía. Sobre todo por la forma en que te acariciaba y también por como tú lo mirabas. -contestó Bra con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Bajaste a escondidas?

- Bueno es que, tenía que ir, no podía quedarme aquí.

- Bra, estás mal. Mejor apaga la luz, para que podamos dormir, ya es tarde.

- Está bien -contestó con los brazos cruzados, en señal de desacuerdo.

* * *

_Todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza. Más bien todo lo que había pensado. _

_No podía negar que estaba sintiendo diferentes sensaciones al estar con ella. Sentía como si no fuese su Pan, como si fuera otra joven, pero a la vez la miraba y era ella, seguía siendo la increíble niña de antes. Tal vez ella había cambiado en estos dos años, eso lo había notado en el instante que la vio por primera vez luego de su ausencia, o tal vez, solo había cambiado su manera de mirarla. Como si fuera con otros ojos. _

_Se sentía terrible por verla así, pero era inevitable, todo lo había pensado sin darse cuenta y nunca había deseado verla de esa forma. _

_No quería cometer una locura, pero tampoco podía comenzar a evitarla y borrarse de su vida, no era justo, ella no merecía eso con lo increíble que era. Ya la había hecho sufrir abandonándola por dos años al marcharse de viaje sabiendo que él era una de las pocas personas en las que ella confiaba. Había sido tan egoísta en no pensar en ella, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no tropezaría con la misma piedra. _

_Además la idea de alejarse de ella la veía tan remota. _

Una pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza. _¿Cuándo se había convertido en tan hermosa mujer? _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta, sin previo aviso, se abrió y reveló la figura de dicha chica en la cual estaba pensando.

Pan observó a Trunks tumbado sobre la cama con la mirada fija en ningún punto. Se veía pensativo, con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Pan clavó su mirada de manera intensa en los ojos de Trunks y él respondió de la misma manera

Era una guerra de azul contra negro.

Sin ni siquiera quererlo y casi con ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared por hacer eso, Trunks recorrió el cuerpo de Pan con una sola mirada. Su cuerpo era menudo, pero atractivo, no estaba llena de curvas pero si llamaba la atención. Su piel era tan suave y tan blanca como la nieve. Su cabello, el cual ocupaba gran parte de su espalda, era negro al igual que sus intensos ojos.

Pan le sonrió sin saber lo que Trunks estaba pensando.

_Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era transparente y sincera como la de la mayoría de todos los Son. _

- ¿Disfrutando de un día sin trabajo?

- Si, pero en cualquier momento tendré que levantarme de la cama.

- ¡Eres un vago Trunks! -Contestó ella mientras se le acercaba un poco.

- Oye niña -la llamó así para molestarla.- Yo dirijo una empresa. ¿Y tú qué haces además de estudiar?

- Entreno. -contestó con el seño fruncido- No como tú, que desperdicias tú tiempo sentado en una silla y saliendo con cualquier chica- Agregó lo último como si escupiera veneno.

- Oye te equivocas. -contestó con recelo- Yo dirijo una compañía entera y además, si entrenaríamos sabes que no podrías conmigo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Además te equivocas, yo si entreno y más que tu. -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa al estilo Vegeta.

- Eso es mentira- contestó Pan imitando su sonrisa. - Cada vez pierdes más actividad física.

- Está bien- dijo Trunks sentándose de golpe en la cama.- La semana próxima entrenaremos y veremos quién supera a quién.

- Si tienes ganas de perder, lo haremos -contestó Pan quitándole importancia al asunto cuando su corazón estaba latiendo sin control.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, otra vez inconscientemente observada por Trunks.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón diminuto, más conocido como short, continuación de sus piernas delgadas y una camiseta de tirantes. Su ropa era de lo más simple pero atraía de manera insoportable su atención.

Con sus juegos de palabras había logrado tener un entrenamiento con él, haciéndolo olvidar de todo lo que había pensado previamente.

_Ella estaba dominándolo._

_De manera inconsciente lo estaba poniendo bajo su control.

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora: **Perdón por tardar en actualizar! Esta vez sí prometo que voy a empezar actualizar un poco más rápido, ya tengo guardado algunas escenas para los capítulos que siguen.

Gracias por los reviews, enserio! Siempre ayudan y motivan en la historia.

Saludos a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Barreras.**

Otro día más igual a los demás, estaba nublado y tenía que estar metida en esa insoportable universidad. ¿Es qué nadie entendía que no tenía ganas de estudiar? Además estaba muriendo de hambre. Ella tenía solo un cuarto de sangre saiyán en su cuerpo, pero a veces sentía que todo su estomago era igual a cualquier ser de esa raza.

Llegó a la cafetería de ahí y se compró un café de esos que los yankees solían tomar mientras caminaban por la calle o eso mostraba las películas.

Mientras salía de la universidad tenía la mente en blanco. Miró hacia el cielo y lo notó más gris que antes.

"_El clima está más bipolar que yo"_ Pensó para sus adentros, mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de aliviar la sensación de frío.

- Solo espero que papá no me pregunte si comencé a preparar los parciales, si no se dará cuenta que no estuve prestando atención en ninguna materia. – Susurró más para ella que para que alguien la oiga.

- Estaría muy decepcionado si se enteraría que su niña no le está haciendo caso.

Pan se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz.

- ¿Quieres matarme del susto Trunks? – Contestó Pan sobresaltada.

- Hey, esa no era mi intención y no es manera de saludarme -. Contestó él mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

- Cómo sea, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

"_Ese es Trunks Briefs" "Trunks Briefs, ¿dónde? "El precidente de la corporación capsula aquí"_

Al escuchar las voces voltearon para ver de dónde venían y Trunks la tomó de la mano rápidamente y a gran velocidad se subieron al auto. Anduvieron hasta meterse en una de las calles cerca de ahí y luego Trunks estacionó.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

- No lo sé, todavía la gente se alarma al verme –. Contestó Trunks mientras comenzaba a reír.

- Odio estas cosas, además, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

- Bueno, cierta persona hace una semana atrás me dijo que lo único que hacía era trabajar.

- Y es verdad.

- Entonces pensé en venir a verte, aparte está haciendo frío e imaginé que no llevabas abrigo.

Pan miró su cuerpo, él tenía razón. Mientras Trunks miraba su rostro silenciosamente, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- No recordaba que te gustaba tanto el café.

- Bueno, no puedes saber todo de mí -. Contestó ella secamente.

Él se limitó a mirarla y arrancó el auto. No entendía por qué cuando todo estaba bien, de repente ella siempre hacía esos comentarios secos.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Déjame en mi casa.

- Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres, y menos a ti.

Pan le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

- Déjame aquí mismo-. Le contestó ella rápidamente.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Pan? -. Comenzó a decir él mientras que comenzaba a andar con más velocidad. – Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien –. Y la velocidad aumentaba al igual que él volumen de su voz. – No tuve un buen día en la empresa y lo único que haces es tratarme así.

- ¡Para Trunks! ¡Estás yendo muy rápido!- Gritó Pan. – Quiero bajarme.

Trunks intentó frenar pero eso solo causó una mala maniobra y el autó terminó estrellado con un árbol, y él, por consecuencia del choqué, pegándose la cabeza contra el volante, dejándole una leve abertura en un costado de su frente por donde caían algunas gotas de sangre.

Trunks se bajó del auto dándole un portazo a la puerta y Pan lo siguió, sus manos temblaban y algunas lágrimas se habían escapado en medio de los nervios.

Trunks la miró y se agarró la cabeza y ella caminó hasta él y tocó la herida.

- Estás sangrando -. Le dijo ella.

- No me importa -. Le contestó él estremecido por el contacto.

- Perdón Trunks, yo no quise… -Y no puedo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpida.

- ¿Perdón Pan? ¿Enserio? – Dijo él con amargura. No me tienes que decir nada, esto es toda mi culpa, podría haberte matado, la herida podrías haber sido tú. – Contestó fuera de sí.

- Sabes que ninguno de los dos moriría por un simple accidente.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Entonces se justifica? Ya no hables Pan.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando las cuadras que le quedaban hacia su casa, herida, no físicamente si no de sentimientos.

* * *

Ya había pasado largo rato de que había llegado pero Bulma seguía sermoneándolo debido a como había quedado el auto, y eso que no sabía que no había viajado solo. Estaba arto, tenía 31 años y seguía aguantando los desplantes de su madre, ya no quería vivir así.

- ¡Ya para! -. Gritó. - Lo pagaré yo el arreglo ¿está bien?

- Ese no es el punto jovencito, tienes que hacer las cosas con más cuidado.

- Ya no soy un adolescente, ¿no te parece que tengo la suficiente edad como para hacerme cargo de mis errores? No necesito a nadie que me diga que está bien y que no.

- Pero no lo hacés.

- ¿¡No lo hago!? – Contestó levantando mucho más la voz. – Trabajo en esa empresa desde hace años y sabes que nunca me gustó ese trabajo. En mis historian no hay ni UN solo error, y sobre todas las cosas sigo viviendo aquí. ¿Te parece que no hago las cosas bien?

Bulma se quedó sin habla. Hasta que Vegeta entró.

- No quiero volver a escuchar que le hables a tu madre con ese tono de voz.

- ¿Con este tono de voz? Esto no tiene nada de extraño y no estoy faltándole el respeto a nadie. Siempre soporté todo sin decir nada, creo que sabía que en algún momento iba a pasar –. Hizo una pausa. – Papá, tengo 31 años ¿No te parece que ya estoy un poco grande para recibir órdenes?

Vegeta no respondió pero Trunks sabía que él le estaba dando la razón.

- ¿Entonces? –. Preguntó Bulma mucho más calmada.

- Quiero mudarme.

- ¿Mudarte?- Su madre lo miró horrorizada.

- No es como si dejara de venir aquí, además queda cerca de la empresa y solo está a unas calles de acá.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Bulma y Trunks se acercó a abrazarla.

- Lo siento -. Le dijo en un tono mucho más calmado.- Ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, no sería correcto.

Bulma lo abrazó.

- Tienes razón hijo.

* * *

Cenó con sus padres más callada de lo normal y se fue hacia su cuarto con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar. Ya estaba con su pijama puesto (Un pantalón y una remera vieja) cuando la imagen de Trunks le vino a la cabeza. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo tonta que había sido, lo entendería si él no quisiera verla por unos días, le había puesto los nervios de punta, jamás lo había visto así.

Suspiró y se tiró en la cama boca arriba.

* * *

Gohan estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro cuando el timbre sonó. Videl desde la cocina volteó a verlo preocupado, no era una hora muy normal para recibir visitas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

- Trunks, ¡que sorpresa!

- Hola Gohan, espero no molestar

- Casi nos matas del susto. – Gritó Videl desde la cocina mientras empezaba a reír.

- Lo siento, solo vine porque necesitaba hablar con Pan, solo me tomará unos segundos.

El semblante de Videl le cambió de repente.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, nada importante -. Contestó él mientras subía la escalera.

- Está estudiando en su habitación –. Videl dijo más aliviada.

- Espera Trunks -. Dijo de repente Gohan.

Trunks volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la frente?

- Un accidente en el auto, nada grave.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras se paró delante de la puerta vacilando si entrar o no, estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo. No se cuidó y lo peor de todo no la cuidó a ella, podrá haber terminado mal eso.

Golpeó la puerta hasta que respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – Y el entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta.

- Trunks.- Dijo ella

El se acercó a la cama y la abrazó y no paraba de repetir "Perdón." Y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Pan no podía creer que había ido hasta ahí para decirle eso.

- Soy yo Trunks, no entiendo por qué a veces sigo actuando de manera tan inmadura y pongo nervioso a todo el mundo.

- No, eres perfecta. – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara y ella cerró los ojos.

Cuando el vio que estaba roja de la vergüenza por lo que le había dicho se echó a reír y ella lo miró.

- Estás roja –. Le dijo él y ella por alguna razón se tocó el rostro.

- No es gracioso –. Le contestó avergonzada.

Él se puso serio.

- Te prometo que nunca más pasará algo como lo que pasó hoy, no te das una idea como me siento. Eres muy importante para mi Pan, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a sentir eso que se siente en el estómago cuando alguien te dice algo lindo.

- Debo irme, descansa.

Se acercó a ella quien lo único que hacía era mirarlo y le dio un beso justo en la comisura de sus labios. Le peinó un poco el flequillo y salió de la habitación.

Pan se quedó dura, no le salía ni una sola palabra y cuando sintió que él ya había salido de su casa llevó su mano al lugar que hacía instantes había estado la boca de él.

* * *

Salió de su cuarto sin entender que había hecho, primero que no le había contado la mitad de cosas que quería decirle, y ese beso, ¿beso?, si, bien sabía que no había sido un saludo normal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Para todo había un límite, pero él lo había violado, había pasado la barrera.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Capítulo corto! Alguien se sorprende de la actualización de la historia? Porque yo sí, nunca pensé que la iba a continuar en algún momento.

Hace unas semanas subí un one-shot de esta misma pareja y se ve que le volví a tomar el gustito a la página.

Mil disculpas a los que esperaban una actualización a la historia, dos años tardé, pero después de todo lo estoy subiendo.

Gracias por los reviews, todavía no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo algunos la seguían leyendo.

Prometo que no voy a tardar tanto en subir otro capítulo.

Saludos!


End file.
